


Fitting

by arinomamade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oblivious John, Sexy John, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock-centric, Short & Sweet, Sweet Sherlock, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinomamade/pseuds/arinomamade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John e il suo testimone prendono le misure per i loro tuxedos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegingerbatch (WendyBird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863462) by [thegingerbatch (WendyBird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/pseuds/thegingerbatch). 



“Allora,”  risuonò la voce di John da dietro, precedendolo mentre usciva dal camerino per raggiungerlo. “Cosa ne pensi?”.

Sherlock,  strattonando uno dei polsini e borbottando sottovoce contro il povero sarto ancora inginocchiato ai suoi piedi,  si trasformò in una trottola per il tempo necessario a compiere il mezzo giro di cui aveva bisogno per guardare in faccia John, e fargli comprendere nel modo più efficiente quanto ne avesse abbastanza di quel posto.“Credo sia giusto arrivata l’ora di andare. Onestamente non capisco perché ti ostini a chiedere a Mycroft .. “Ogni singola sillaba sembrò improvvisamente annaspare, affogando in qualche modo all’interno della sua stessa bocca nello spazio di pochi istanti. Il ghigno che solo secondi prima si era fatto strada fino alle sue labbra sembrò lentamente scivolare fino all’angolo della bocca, ora leggermente aperta, dove rimase silenzioso in equilibrio a contemplare il precipizio. A Sherlock sembrò di poterlo sentire nel momento in cui, toccando il pavimento, si infranse in mille pezzi. Appena un istante dopo, lo travolse la consapevolezza di essere effettivamente in grado di udire un qualche genere di scricchiolio. Gli ricordava vagamente il suono di qualcosa che va lentamente venandosi di mille crepe, come cercando di ritardare il più possibile l’esplosione di schegge in cui è destinato a trasformarsi. Tic tac, tic tac. Gli sembrava quasi di poterle già sentir premere contro la sua cassa toracica.

Tic tac..

John lo sfiorò appena mentre si dirigeva verso lo specchio per ispezionare il completo appena indossato. “Be’?Come ti sembra?” gli chiese, togliendo un filo immaginario dalla spalla, le punte dei calzini che facevano capolino dai pantaloni troppo lunghi.

I pensieri di Sherlock passarono improvvisamente dalla paralisi completa in cui erano precipitati, a una corsa veloce abbastanza da renderli poco più di un miscuglio incomprensibile di suoni e colori. La situazione sembrava richiedere che lui dicesse qualcosa. Che cosa dovrebbe dire una persona? Che cosa dovrebbe dire una persona quando lui è così … Quando lui è così? Non era mai stato così prima. Vestito di seta e falde e gilè, ancora non esattamente su misura, ma già in grado di risaltare piacevolmente le linee della sua figura compatta.

“John” . Il nome rimase impigliato tra le sue corde vocali, capace di uscire solo come un eco dello strano scricchiolio. John gli rivolse un sorriso incerto, incrociando il suo sguardo attraverso lo specchio, mentre la bocca di Sherlock esitava ancora leggermente socchiusa.

Come ti sembra?

_Come Penicillin Chrysogenum ingrandito 100 volte, in quel modo che consente di vederne la miriade di dettagli la cui esistenza non poteva che esserti sconosciuta. Il modo in cui si espande come radici, come minuscoli fiori che cercano di raggiungere il sole, questa cosa ordinaria che ordinaria non è. Questa cosa modesta, la cui intera struttura è in realtà meravigliosa, questa cosa che è stata considerata di nessun valore da alcuni, questa cosa che ti salverà, alla fine._

“Sembri funghi Ascomycotadal quale è possibile ricavare Penicillium” riuscì a dire, infine.

Il quasi-sorriso di John vacillò, fino a consolidarsi in uno dei soliti sorrisi irritati. “Grazie”, commentò, riprendendo a sistemare la giacca.

“Spero che tu stia riservando un po’ della tua poesia per il discorso del testimone.”

Sherlock aveva smesso di ascoltare, limitandosi a guardare il riflesso di John nello specchio, pensando a tutte le cose meravigliose capaci di crescere solo nei posti più segreti, a quelle schegge che riempivano adesso lo spazio intorno al suo cuore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una traduzione (anche se abbastanza libera) della oneshot dallo stesso titolo scritta da thegingerbatch (WendyBird), se potete andate a dare un'occhiata ai suoi lavori, penso che meritino davvero.


End file.
